


Bewusstseinsscherben

by Akira_White_Wolf



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dreams, Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, Healing, M/M, Medication, Murder Husbands, Post season three, Ravenstag
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_White_Wolf/pseuds/Akira_White_Wolf
Summary: Nach dem Sturz von der Klippe überleben beide Männer schwer verletzt. Wie geht es danach weiter? Überleben sie ihre Verletzungen, sowohl die ihrer Körper als auch die psychischen?





	1. Prolog: Die Flügel der Freiheit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meine allererste Fanfiction!  
> Ich würde mich über einen Übersetzer ins Englische freuen. Falls jemand möchte, bitte melden! :)

 

Es gab keine Möglichkeit zu sagen, wie warm oder kalt es war.   
  
Will Graham hätte in diesem Moment weder sagen können, wo genau er, noch wie spät es war. Er spürte das Blut aus den Wunden seines Körpers laufen, viel zu heiß und irreal. Seine Klamotten klebten an ihm, vollgesogen mit dem Blut seines Gegners, mit Hannibals Blut und mit seinem eigenen.   
Alles, was in diesem Moment jedoch zählte, waren er und der Mann in seinen Armen.   
  
Hannibal sah ihn an, diese braunen Augen, mit der Wärme von geschmolzenem Gold. Sie wirkten dunkler als sonst, doch gleichzeitig offener als je zuvor. Die Worte zwischen ihnen waren gesprochen und es gab nichts weiter zu sagen.   
  
Seine Klamotten klebten zunehmend mehr an ihm, ebenso wie an dem Körper des größeren Mannes, dennoch griff er immer wieder Halt suchend in den Stoff, zog ihn enger an sich heran, ließ sich enger heran ziehen, bis er mit dem Kopf an seiner Brust zur Ruhe kam.   
  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick hielten sie inne, Will schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Mehr Blut rann aus seinen Wunden und mit ihm immer mehr seine Kraft. Er hob den Kopf und sah Hannibal in die Augen, dieser senkte leicht den Kopf, ihre Lippen berührten sich in dem Ansatz eines Kusses, beide atmeten die Luft des anderen und dann war es vorbei.

Ohne noch einmal darüber nachzudenken, ohne zu zögern, ließ Will sie in die Tiefe stürzen.

Sie versuchten, sich aneinander fest zu halten, das einzig Wichtige in diesem Moment. Gemeinsam konnten sie alles tun, sie mussten nie wieder getrennt sein. Nie wieder.

Der Aufprall war härter, als Will jemals vermutet hätte, er verlor den Halt und das Bewusstsein. Die Wellen verschlangen ihre Körper, trieben ihr Blut mit der Gischt gegen die Felswand und ließen es wieder zurück ins Meer treiben.

 

 

 


	2. Schlaflied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schwere Verletzungen heilen langsam und am besten mit Ruhe. Will erlebt die erste Phase seiner Heilung in einer abstrakten Weise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ab dem nächsten Kapitel wird es spannender, versprochen :)

Schmerz. Brennende Kälte. Will versuchte irgendwas zu sehen, doch er konnte seine Augen für kaum mehr als ein Blinzeln offen halten. Das Mondlicht schien für den Bruchteil der Sekunde, in dem er die Lider gehoben hatte, hindurch. Dann schob sich irgendetwas davor. Eine Silhouette. Er wusste nicht einmal wieso, aber er musste automatisch lächeln, auch wenn es schwach wirkte und das letzte war, was er tat, bevor er wieder bewusstlos wurde, das Rauschen der Wellen in seinen Ohren und wie von fern eine Stimme. Die Worte konnte er nicht im Entferntesten ausmachen, aber er liebte diese Stimme und nur diese.   


Als er das nächste Mal wach wurde, war er selbst für ein leichtes Zucken seiner Augenlider zu schwach. Er gab sich Mühe, nicht gleich wieder das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, versuchte, seine anderen Sinne anzustrengen. Wieder diese Stimme. Hannibals Stimme. 

Gott, das Denken fiel so unfassbar schwer!

Er driftete rein und raus aus seinem Bewusstsein, ahnungslos, wie viel Zeit zwischendurch verging. Irgendwann änderte sich jedoch etwas, es fühlte sich irgendwann anders an, wenn sein Bewusstsein wieder zu einer unwirklichen Masse verschwamm. Es war nicht länger eine richtige Ohnmacht, vielmehr schien es fremdgesteuert, eine Müdigkeit, wie eine meterhohe Decke aus Erde, die ihn zu ersticken drohte. Sie ließ ihn dumpf werden, seine losen Gedanken wurden ein wenig wirrer und der Schmerz driftete aus seinem Körper, als würde er von etwas gejagt werden.

 

Den Großteil der Zeit verbrachte er in seinen Träumen. Will hörte das Knistern und Knacken des Waldes unter seinen Schuhen, als er sich durch den unwirklichen Wald bewegte. Zwischen den Stämmen der kräftigen Bäume türmten sich Nebelschwaden, die Umgebung änderte sich ständig, ein immer fortwährender Umbauprozess. Manchmal konnte er den Mond durch die Baumwipfel erkennen, dessen schwaches, silbriges Licht Schemen in den Nebel warf. Manchmal konnte er das Lecter-Anwesen am Ende des Waldes ausmachen, das er jedoch nie zu erreichen schien, auch wenn er sich definitiv auf dem Grundstück befand. Hinter den alten, vornehmen Mauern, über die sich sonst niemand zu klettern gewagt hatte. 

Und immer wieder erschien ihm sein treuer Begleiter. Das wunderschöne Tier, welches einem Hirsch glich, von unwirklicher Schwärze und mit einheitlich in das Fell verwobene Rabenfedern. Sie bewegten sich bei jedem der imposanten Schritte leicht mit, während er sich für seine Statur leichtfüßig über den Boden bewegte. Will folgte ihm instinktiv, beobachtete die schweren Muskeln, wie sie unter dem Gemisch aus Fell und Federn harmonisch und fließend arbeiteten. Wie dieses Tier sein großes Geweih hier durch manövrierte, war dem ehemaligen FBI-Special-Agent ein Rätsel. Fasziniert folgte er ihm einfach weiter.

  
Aber auch dieser schwere Dämmerzustand nahm ab, ganz langsam wurden die Phasen länger, in denen er irgendwas bewusst wahrnehmen und darüber nachdenken konnte. Hannibals Stimme war häufig irgendwo in seinem Bewusstsein in diesen Phasen, ruhig und melodisch, auch wenn Will glaubte, dass sie nicht so stark klang wie sonst. Nicht so glatt und kräftig, ein wenig angestrengt sogar. Kein Wunder, Hannibal musste ebenso verletzt sein wie er und wahrscheinlich machte er sich Sorgen. Sie waren weit über den Punkt hinaus, an dem Will noch darüber nachdenken musste, ob Dr. Lecter wirklich Gefühle empfand. Seine Empathie mochte es schwerer mit diesem Psychiater haben, doch da waren Emotionen, ganz eindeutig. Nicht zuletzt hatte er sie deutlich zu spüren bekommen, als sie an der Klippe gestanden hatten und Will gab ein kaum hörbares Seufzen von sich, als er sich an die starken Arme erinnerte, die ihn hielten, an die Berührung ihrer Lippen. Wieder konnte er Hannibals Stimme hören, ein beruhigender, sanfter Ton in diesem unverkennbaren Klang, bevor irgendwas erneut sein Bewusstsein nieder drückte und ihn schlafen ließ.   
  
Ab und an drangen Melodien an sein Ohr. Nur konnte Will nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob sie seinem eigenen Kopf entsprangen oder doch aus seiner Umgebung kamen. Manchmal waren die Klänge schwermütig, ihre Töne tief und eindringlich, manchmal sogar schier melancholisch und andere Male gab es auch einfach liebliche Melodien, die das Herz berührten, die ein Lächeln schenkten, ohne, dass es einer Erklärung ihrer Intention bedurfte. Sie verfolgten ihn bis in den Wald seiner Gedankenwelt, begleiteten ihn auf der Spur des Hirschtiers, das weiterhin anmutig voran schritt und ihn führte, wohin auch immer diese Wanderung ging.  
  
Will war bereit, es heraus zu finden, mit allen Konsequenzen, die dazu gehörten. Dieses Mal hatte er sich für einen Weg entschieden und er würde ihm folgen, bis zuletzt.


	3. Mit dir, ein ewiger Kampf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat! Meine derzeitige Situation erlaubt mir (noch) nicht so viel Ruhe zum Schreiben, wie ich gerne hätte, aber keine Sorge, ich habe noch genug Ideen! Wie versprochen wird es jetzt ein wenig spannender und wir kommen aus Wills hübschem Köpfchen raus und schauen mal, was der liebe Doktor so treibt :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie gehabt: Kein Beta und immernoch ein Übersetzer erwünscht. Also bitte melden, falls jemand übersetzen möchte :)

Das Meer war eiskalt und selbst als ihre Körper, mehr tot als lebendig, am Strand lagen, lechzte es nach ihnen, umspülte ihre Beine, als wenn es sie zurück in seine Tiefen ziehen wollte. Hannibal spürte die Versuchung wachsen, die Augen einfach zu schließen und liegen zu bleiben, sich nicht mehr zu bewegen und sich nicht dagegen zu wehren. Doch seine stoische Willenskraft ließ ihn dagegen ankämpfen, ließ ihn um jeden Atemzug und um die Gewalt über seinen Körper ringen. 

Entschlossen stemmte er die Hände in den nassen Sand und sank mit einem leisen, kraftlosen Schrei wieder zurück, der Schmerz zeigte ihm eindeutig, dass sein linker Arm momentan kein verlässliches Körperteil mehr war. Wieso war ihm nicht vorher aufgefallen, dass seine Schulter ausgerenkt war? Sein von Adrenalin dominierter Blutkreislauf ließ ihn nicht sein normales Maß an Bewusstsein über seinen Körper zurück gewinnen.

Beim nächsten Anlauf war er vorsichtiger mit seinem Körper, testete vorher aus, wie er sein Gewicht verlagern konnte, um sich aufzurichten. Die Schulter konnte er sich unter noch mehr Schmerzen selbst wieder einrenken, was nicht verhinderte, dass er den Arm schonen müsste.

 

„Will...“ Seine eigene Stimme klang fremd in seinen Ohren, rau und kraftlos, wie Sandpapier und so fühlte sich das Sprechen auch an. 

Mühselig schleppte sich Hannibal zu dem Körper, der im Sand lag, einige Meter von ihm entfernt und völlig bewegungslos. 

„Will!“, rief er lauter, sein Hals brannte wie Feuer und seine gebrochenen Rippen protestierten bei jedem Atemzug. Blut lief weiter aus seiner Schusswunde, doch es kümmerte ihn in diesem Moment nicht. Wenn dieser Körper dort wirklich tot war, dann war es sowieso nicht mehr wichtig. Er würde nicht aufgeben, würde nicht hier liegen bleiben und hoffen, ebenfalls zu sterben, aber ein Teil von ihm würde mit diesem Menschen gehen. Ob er wollte oder nicht, wenn Will auf diese Art von ihm getrennt würde, wäre er nie wieder ganz, etwas von ihm wäre unwiederbringlich aus dem Leben verbannt, mit Will hinter den Schleier des Todes gezogen. Hannibal würde das nicht zulassen, solange es in seiner Macht stand.

  
Ein schwacher Puls und ein viel zu flacher Atem war das Einzige, was Hannibal brauchte, um seine ganze Kraft zusammen zu nehmen. Er riss an dem Hemd des anderen, das ohnehin nicht mehr so ganz an seinem Platz war, bis er es offen hatte und rieb dann mit den Fingerknöcheln über das Brustbein. Seine Hoffnung wuchs, als Wills Körper plötzlich zum Leben erwachte, er hustete jämmerlich und sah ihn dann mit verschwommenem, unsteten Blick an. Seine Lider flatterten, bevor sie sich wieder schlossen. Immerhin wurde sein Puls kräftiger und sein Atem wieder tiefer. Hannibal hörte seine eigene Stimme wie von fern mit dem anderen reden, er erzählte ihm etwas über verschiedene Gemälde, die ihn schon immer fasziniert hatten, nur, um sein Unterbewusstsein dazu anzuregen, bei ihm zu bleiben.  
  
~  
  
Wäre Chiyoh nicht gewesen, hätten ihre ohnehin schon geringen Überlebenschancen sehr viel schlechter ausgesehen. Sie hatte die beiden Männer am Strand gefunden und wollte zunächst nur Hannibal helfen, drängte darauf, dass er Will einfach dort ließ, der sowieso mehr tot als lebendig aussah. Doch Hannibal sah ihr nur warnend in die Augen, das Raubtier, welches unbestreitbar in ihm wohnte, blitzte kurz auf, als er seine Oberlippe ein Stück hochzog. Chiyoh überhörte das grotesk ruhige, aber feste „Nein“ des Mannes darüber beinahe und verstand, dass sie nur beide oder keinen würde mitnehmen können. Wills Körper war schwer, ihn auf die Rückbank ihres Wagens zu bekommen ein unbequemes Unterfangen, da Hannibal kaum noch Kraft hatte, ihr dabei zu helfen. Der Mann schob sich selbst neben den Bewusstlosen und hielt ihn während der Fahrt an sich gedrückt. Sie führten eine schwammige Unterhaltung, die einzig dazu diente, Hannibal vor der Ohnmacht zu bewahren, die sich ihm aufzuzwingen versuchte.  
  
Es war völlig irrational, zu glauben, dass der Verlust des Körperkontakts Wills Tod bedeuten würde und doch versuchte Hannibal, den Kontakt so selten wie möglich zu brechen. Wahrscheinlich war das auch der Hauptgrund, wieso er nicht bewusstlos wurde. Chiyoh konnte sie alleine nicht adäquat medizinisch versorgen und sie würde seine Hilfe brauchen, Will überhaupt aus dem Auto zu kriegen. Sie würde nicht mehr versuchen ihn zu töten, nachdem Hannibal ihr so deutlich klar gemacht hatte, dass er ihn lebend wollte. Sie hatte einen gesunden Instinkt, der ihr sagte, dass es ihr Leben kosten würde, wenn sie Will umbrachte, diese Chance hatte sie mehr als ein Mal vertan und nun war es zu spät.  


Ihr erster Halt war bei einer Blockhütte tief im Wald, ein Haus, das Hannibal gehörte, wenn auch unter falschem Namen. Sie würden hier nur so lange bleiben, bis Wills und seine Wunden für die Weiterreise weit genug verheilt waren, bis Will stabil genug war, eine längere Fahrt gefahrlos zu überstehen. Es wäre sicherer, wenn sie noch weiter von der Klippe weg fuhren, doch sie hatten keine Wahl und Wills Atem wurde langsam wieder flacher. Chiyoh half ihm aus dem Wagen und sie improvisierten mit einer Decke aus dem Haus eine Trage, mit der sie Will besser bis in das Schlafzimmer transportieren konnten. Nach außen völlig sachlich erklärte Hannibal Chiyoh, wo sie die Dinge fand, die er brauchte, um Will zu versorgen.

„Hannibal, du hast viel Blut verloren, ich denke-“ 

„Chiyoh.“ 

Mehr brauchte es nicht. Wie schon am Strand sagte sein Blick mehr als seine Worte und die Frau folgte den Anweisungen in den nächsten Stunden still und mit einer angenehmen Ruhe. Sie hatte immer einen gewissen Stolz, den Hannibal sehr ästhetisch fand, ihre effiziente Arbeit war hier außerdem äußerst hilfreich.

 

Zuerst legte er Will einen intravenösen Zugang und fixierte ihn, dann schloss er eine Infusion an, den nicht vorhandenen Infusionsständer mit einem stummen Diener ersetzend. Seine eigene, blutende Wunde versorgte Hannibal notdürftig mit einem Druckverband, den Chiyoh ihm unter seiner Anweisung anlegte. Sie assistierte ihm bei der Versorgung von Wills Wunden, gemeinsam zogen sie ihm die nassen Sachen aus, Hannibal legte ihm noch einen Harnkatheter und dann deckte er ihn zu, damit er seine Körpertemperatur wieder erlangen konnte. 

Erst danach schenkte er seinen eigenen Verletzungen die notwendige Aufmerksamkeit und erlaubte sich im Anschluss eine Dosis Schmerzmittel. Sein linker Arm hatte permanent gegen die Belastung protestiert, sein ganzer Körper schien vor Schmerz zu pulsieren und der Blutverlust machte seinen Zustand auch nicht besser. Das permanente Zittern seiner Muskeln fiel ihm erst jetzt so richtig auf, seine Körpertemperatur war wohl auch tiefer als sie sein sollte. 

Chiyoh half ihm kommentarlos aus den Klamotten, nachdem er sich einen Venenzugang gelegt und eine Infusion angeschlossen hatte, immerhin hatte auch er nicht wenig Blut verloren. Trotz seines im Moment eher desolaten Zustandes kam Hannibal nicht umhin, zu bemerken, dass Chiyoh sich sehr bemühte, keine Reaktion zu zeigen, als er sich zu Will ins Bett legte. Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt wäre er wohl darauf angesprungen, hätte eine Reaktion provoziert, um zu sehen, was genau ihren Missmut auslöste und durch ihren cleveren Kopf ging. Doch nicht jetzt, es kümmerte ihn nicht und er wollte seinem Körper die Ruhe gönnen, die er dringend brauchte.

  
~  
  
Hannibal schätzte, dass aufgrund der Art, wie die Sonnenstrahlen durch das Fenster fielen, knapp zehn Stunden vergangen sein mussten, seit er eingeschlafen war. Chiyoh hatte zwischendurch ihre Infusionen gewechselt und unerfreulicher Weise war das Erste, was Hannibal bemerkte, dass seine Blase ihn in das Badezimmer drängen wollte. Sein Körper fühlte sich endlich wieder warm an und ebenso der Körper in seinen Armen und er wollte eigentlich nicht aufstehen. 

Der Weg bis ins Badezimmer und zurück dauerte länger als er wollte und er war mehr als erleichtert, als er zurück in das warme Bett kroch und sich wieder an Wills Rücken schmiegte, der unter dem Kontakt leicht zuckte, aber nicht wirklich wach wurde. Sein Zustand war noch immer kritisch und Hannibal zog ihn noch ein wenig enger in seine Umarmung, seine Nase in den braunen Locken atmete er tief ein. 

„Es wäre außerordentlich unhöflich von dir, aus diesem Leben zu scheiden und mich zurück zu lassen, William.“, wisperte er mit den Lippen nahe an seinem Ohr. Will roch noch immer nach dem salzigen Meer, den tosenden Wellen, seinem eigenen Blut und dem Blut anderer, nach Schweiß, nach Wald und einem sonnigen Herbsttag mit frischem, feuchten Laub, das in leuchtenden Farben dem Verfall zu trotzen versuchte.

 


	4. Der Sog der Dunkelheit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es ist noch ein beschwerlicher Weg für Will, das Ziel wird langsam klarer.

 

Die Reise war beschwerlich. An manchen Tagen – in manchen Stunden, Minuten oder waren es Wochen? - war das Wetter hier schöner, der Himmel etwas heller, doch nie ohne diese stetig weiter ziehenden Wolken am Himmel. Es war wärmer, weniger beschwerlich, dem Tier zu folgen, welches ihn führte. Doch es konnte jeden Moment umschlagen, unbeständig, unvorhersehbar. Ein Mal erwischte es ihn direkt, als er aus dem Wald auf eine Straße trat. Sie erinnerte ihn an eine Straße, die durch Wolf Trap führte.

 

Früher hatte diese Straße für ihn keine große Bedeutung gehabt. Wenn Will raus wollte, Ablenkung brauchte, dann suchte er diese Ruhe im Wald, fand seinen inneren Frieden beim Fischen in einem Fluss, mitten im Nirgendwo, wo er ungestört war. Das war, bevor Hannibal Lecter in sein Leben getreten war. Der erste Eindruck war kein guter gewesen, diese Arroganz stand dem Psychiater viel zu gut, er trug sie wie ein passendes Accessoire zu seinem teuren Anzug. Die Stimme war viel zu melodisch, samten und dunkel und Will hatte sofort eine gewisse Abscheu verspürt. Zusammen mit einer mehr als seltsamen Anziehungskraft, die von diesem Mann ausgegangen war und die er ganz bewusst so weit wie möglich nach hinten in seinem Bewusstsein geschoben hatte.

 

Doch dann waren die Dinge anders gekommen, er hatte dieser Anziehungskraft nicht entkommen können. Und folglich gewann diese Straße an Bedeutung, führte sie ihn doch auf seinen Weg zu Doktor Lecter. Dieser Mann barg ein stummes Versprechen, seine Einsamkeit beenden zu können, die Will schon so selbstverständlich akzeptiert hatte. Nie jemand, der irgendwo rein passte, nie jemand, der zu jemandem passte, nie vollständig. Er hatte sich damit arrangiert, war mit seinem Leben gut klar gekommen, bis Hannibal auftauchte und alles durcheinander brachte.

 

Aber war es wirklich ein so erfülltes Leben gewesen? Hatte er sich wirklich damit abgefunden, seinen Frieden mit dem Schicksal gemacht, so wie er gelebt hatte? Er ging die Straße entlang und stockte plötzlich, als ein heftiger Wind aufkam. Peitschender Regen setzte abrupt ein, schlug ihm schmerzhaft ins Gesicht und er stellte den Kragen seiner Jacke auf, hielt den Kopf tiefer und fluchte leise. Innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken war er bis auf die Haut durchnässt. Die Wolken verdeckten den Himmel so sehr, dass es dunkel wurde, der Regen ließ ihn kaum ein paar Meter weit sehen. Und doch erkannte er schemenhaft die Silhouette des Hirsches vor sich, der sich unbeirrt weiter voran bewegte und Will folgte ihm.

 

Verdammt, nein, sein Leben war nicht in Ordnung gewesen, bevor Hannibal aufgekreuzt war! Was machte er sich denn vor? Es war überhaupt nichts in Ordnung gewesen. Er hatte es nicht im Griff gehabt, er hatte sich nur endlich einreden können, dass es so war. Könnten seine Hunde reden, wären sie die besten Zeugen, dass nicht alles okay gewesen war. Dass _er_ nicht okay gewesen war.

 

Sein ganzer Körper wurde von einem heftigen Zittern erfasst, seine Muskeln wurden immer schwächer, während er sich durch den Regen kämpfte, der unerbittlich weiter auf ihn einschlug. Das Geräusch des Regens, wie er auf den Asphalt prallte, schien lauter zu werden, übertönte jedes andere Geräusch, jeden Gedanken, jedes andere Gefühl, außer der Kälte und schließlich gaben Wills Knie nach und er sank auf den Boden. Ein von Schmerzen durchzogenes Stöhnen begleitete diese aufgezwungene Bewegung, er hörte sich selbst wimmern, sein Atem bildete kleine Wolken in der Luft.

 

„Hannibal... wo bist du?“

 

Die Frage kam völlig instinktiv, überraschte ihn selbst ein wenig und dann musste er leicht lächeln. Es war ein trauriges Lächeln, weil Will sich fragte, ob er Hannibal jemals wiedersehen würde. Er schien in seinem Kopf gefangen und vielleicht war das dieser entscheidende Weg durch sein Leben, der ihn direkt in seinen endgültigen Tod führte. Vielleicht zog sein Leben nicht einfach wie ein Film an ihm vorbei. Es fühlte sich leider nicht abwegig an, dass sein Leben ihn noch einmal auf diese Weise leiden ließ, bevor er gehen durfte.

 

Musste.

 

Will wurde einmal mehr klar, dass er nicht sterben wollte. Er hatte es gewollt, mit Hannibal zusammen, als sie an dieser Klippe waren. Es schien keine andere Möglichkeit mehr zu geben, als sie dort gestanden hatten, es war entweder das oder die Inhaftierung und sehr wahrscheinlich wenigstens für Hannibal auch die Todesstrafe. Man hätte sie auseinander gerissen und die Aussicht auf ein gemeinsames Leben mit dem Kannibalen schien praktisch nicht vorhanden. Auch, weil Will noch nicht bereit gewesen war, alle Konsequenzen in Kauf zu nehmen, die damit einhergingen.

 

Exakt in diesem Moment, als seine Verzweiflung schier unerträglich war, spürte er den Atem der Hirschs in seinem Gesicht. Das warme, weiche und zugleich kräftige Maul in seinen braunen Locken, stupsend, auffordernd. Er hob den Kopf und sah dem Tier in die Augen, die nicht von dieser Welt schienen und tief in seine Seele blickten. Dann senkte das schwarze Monstrum mit einem mächtigen Schnauben den Kopf und Will verstand sofort, griff nach dem Geweih und ließ sich von dem Tier aufhelfen.

 

Die Kopfbewegung nach oben war nicht sonderlich sanft, doch Will ließ das Geweih nicht los, stolperte gegen den Hirsch und hielt sich kurz an ihm fest, bevor er sein Gleichgewicht wieder fand. Noch immer prasselte der Regen im selben Rhythmus auf die Erde, doch die Kälte schien weniger schlimm zu sein, erträglicher und der Empath fühlte sich wieder sicher genug auf seinen Beinen, den Weg weiter zu gehen.

 

Ohne, dass er es direkt bemerkt hätte, war der Hirsch mit den Rabenfedern wieder einige Meter vor ihm, das Tier warf ihm einen Blick zu, noch einmal eindringlich schnaubend, bevor er seinen Weg wieder aufnahm und Will nickte mit der Andeutung eines dankbaren Lächelns auf den Lippen und folgte.

 

Kontinuierlich wurde der Regen weniger, ebbte ab, bis es nur noch ein Nieseln war, nicht mehr, als ein Kitzeln auf der Haut. Mehr Licht fiel auf die Welt, die Wills Unterbewusstsein erschaffen hatte und umspielte auf eine unheimliche Weise das Gebäude, das nie außer Sichtweite gekommen war, auch wenn es stets unerreichbar fern schien.

 

Wills Augen fühlten sich für einen Moment davon angezogen und ihm wurde klar, dass er dem Lecter-Anwesen endlich näher gekommen war. Woher auch immer diese Erkenntnis kam, aber er wusste einfach, dass er dorthin musste. Das war sein Ziel, sein Weg mit nichts weiter als diesem merkwürdigen, monströsen Hirsch als seinen Reiseführer. Und mit eben solch unerschütterlicher Gewissheit war ihm klar, dass ein Abkommen vom Weg seinen Tod besiegeln würde.

 


End file.
